vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus
" Actually I'm the first Original Pureblood Hybrid born months before his daughter....Not so special anymore? Huh? I also have trouble being a unbalance to nature, part; Primordial Vampire, Part Werewolf, Part Witch, Part Immortal " -Marcus to his mother after his first kill. Marcus or Marcus Harge '''is the son of Vishnu and Carrie White an Original Werewolf, his current guardian, Celeste a powerful witch is mentoring him. Marcus was conceived in March, 23, 2012 and locked in a chamber made by travelers, and it was revealed that he was made to sire other hybrids with his unique blood, Thus making him a secret weapon. He inherited his Hybrid(Werewolf & Witch) genes from his mother and his powerful vampire side from his father and his witch ancestry from his mother. His father later convinced a reluctant Carrie to perform the Immortality spell retrieven by Marcus' Uncle. Marcus is a member of the Corvinus Family, White Family, and an the Original Werewolves family. Marcus is a member of the North East Atlantic werewolf pack, and the first child fathered by an Primordial Vampire. History Pre-History Marcus's birth is a weird mystery with his father, being unable to have kids and so it was later told he was conceived anyway, another of nature's " loophole " similiar to Hope Mikaelson's birth. His father's plan was to make himself a powerful hybrid and build an army to defend himself from Mal-El who is destined to destroy the Primordial Vampires & Primordial Werewolves. But Marcus's mom locked his father away for the moment. His mom is training him along with his unclel; Henry a young vampire turned by Elijah Mikaelson. He is for now protected in Mystic Falls. Current Day Marcus Harge is the son of a Original Hybrid, she has a witch mother which passed on to her son and his father Vishnu who is a Primordial Vampire. Marcus was born in Mystic Falls, and being, 25% Werewolf, 25% Primordial Vampire, 25% Immortal, 25% Witch. This made Marcus grew rapidly despite being 13 in build and stature but in age he is actually 1 week old. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= He meets Stefan and Damon for the first time and later attempts to drink, Matt's blood but is stopped by both broters. |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= Physical Appearance Marcus has mostly of his father's handsome looks, with untidy brown hair, a thin face, with a built body due to his uncle's rigorous training day-in-day-out. Marcus also has jem colored green-gray eyes inherited from his mother's side. Marcus is tall for 13 and could be mistaken for a 16 year old. Marcus's face is chiseled rock solid and he has has a tiny hint of freckles on his cheeks. His nose is described as " Perfect " by his mom and he is seen wearing fancy suits and thermos and black jeans when training. Marcus has a sly gleam in his eyes and has never had the look of a innocent but rather a sinister young child. Hybrid Form Marcus is the first pure-blood hybrid, making his form much less complicated, Like in Vampiric form; he has veins underneath his eyes, and like a werewolf, he grows nails(sharp nails) and fangs which are bigger than a regular vampires, and his eyes are a mix between red & orange. He also become physically bigger. Personality Marcus is an impartial entity and was completely devoid of feelings or even ideals as he stayed impartial and almost ambivalent to the constant wars that were waged around it by mankind. But as the darkness became Marcus, it was singular in its goal: to kill all of his enemies and destroy them, Mikael noted, this form of singularity in its mindset made it impossible for those to sense it through such means such as involving detecting negative emotions or even energy due to his vast power. Individuals in natural power forms are best able to gain some sense of his power, and even then it appears unmeasurable and overwhelming; Stefan likens Marcus to be an innate force of nature.But the Marcus appears to be a omnipotent being, like other rare characters in Vampire Diaries. Names '''Marcus (abbreviated M.) is a masculine given name of Ancient Roman Pre-Christian origin derived either from Etruscan Marce of unknown meaning, or referring to the Roman god Mars. Because Mars was identified as the Roman god of War, the name 'Marcus' can by extension be taken to refer to Ares in the Greek pantheon. Relationship Carrie White(Mother) Primordial Vampires (Aunts & Uncles) Vishnu (Father) Abilities Marcus 'is one of the most powerfulest beings on the planet, Being the First Pureblood Original Hybrid and also possessing the abilities of a Witch although his ancestry isn't very strong in magic. His mother's powerful mother performed the Immortality spell on the child at the request of his father who wanted to use him as a weapon against a powerful being; Mal-El when he came to wipe out the Primordials. PureBlood Hybrid Abilities(Primordial Vampire & Original Werewolf genes) *'Super Strength - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non-hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Their strength matched by The Primordial Werewolves. *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species. Their speed is only matched by the Primordial Werewolves. *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Super Durability '- Being a Original Pureblood Hybrid, he can bear a lot of trauma. They also hardly ever get tired or fatigued. He was able to last 2 days training non-stop without a single break just the start to a new regiment. *'Enhanced Healing Factor' - Marcus has the combined healing capabilities of both Primordiail vampires and Original werewolves(Descended from Primordial Werewolves), rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. As the Original Pureblood Hybrid, Marcus can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any immortals, original vampires, original vampires, werewolves, original hybrids and humans. He also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, wood, or white oak ash daggers. *'Mind Compulsion' - Being a vampire in general, he can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though. As the Original Pureblood Hybrid, Marcus can compel the minds of most sentient creatures: humans, original vampires and original hybrids. He cannot compel supernatural hunters, Witches and Werewolves due to them being immune to mental manipulation. *'Immortality '- Like Primordial Vampires and a natural vampire, He stops aging at a not revealed age. As the Original Pureblood Hybrid, Marcus is immortal, does not physically age and has the potential to live eternally. He is not a millisecond past his absolute physical prime, and is immune to aging. *'Dream Manipulation' - He can control dreams and subconscious like original vampires, and Primordial vampires. The non-original hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, the original hybrid and Marcus are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Transformation Control ' - The Original pureblood hybrid has the ability to transform into his werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. Marcus was in werewolf form for a 2 weeks and a half, a hybrid can transform partially, displaying their werewolf eyes and teeth. *'Shapeshifting' - Marcus could turn into a werewolf at will. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Non-original Hybrids are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even when they are still in their human forms. When Klaus was still in Tyler's body, it was shown that a hybrid's claws are sharp enough to penetrate a regular hybrid's very durable skin. Also a hybrid can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their wolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Like his progeny, Klaus can use his werewolf traits to further enhance his "Original" vampiric powers and abilities. Marcus is able to infuse this with his Primordial Vampire abilities and therefore becomes more stronger than he would just being a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Due to their werewolf heritage, Non-original Hybrids and Klaus' powers and abilities are at their peak during a full moon. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, non-original hybrids has a bite which is fatal to non-original vampires. Non-original Hybrid bites takes effect quicker than a werewolf bite as Marcus and Tyler's bites were shown to take effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage non-original hybrids and Marcus are capable of walking around in the day without the use of a day walking ring. *'Immunity to Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect non-original hybrids and Marcus. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. *'Sire Bond' - Non-original Hybrids can use the sire bond if the person they turned into a vampire had feelings for them before being turned. It can also be a weakness to non-original hybrids if they are sired to Marcus. *'Unique Blood '- Due to his status as the first original pureblood Hybrid, Marcus's blood has a several unique traits. Marcus's blood can be used to both create and help transition hybrids, His blood was also able to heal before birth. Due to being part witch, his blood is also a wall to stop convuleted spells. Immortal Abilities *'Enhanced Strength '- As a consequence of unconditional immortality, Immortals have greater than average human strength that makes them stronger than most humans, with strength enhanced to being about equaling hunters of the Brotherhood of the Five. Silas broke Jeremy Gilbert's neck with one hand effortlessly, even while in a desiccated state. However, their strength is not on par with that of regular vampires, as the latter grow stronger with age unlike Immortals. *'Enhanced Reflexes '- Immortals possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Senses '- Immortals have keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that exceed those of humans, but are inferior to that of regular Vampires. *'Psychic Powers '- Immortals possess various psychic abilities. Only members of The Five are immune to all of Silas' mental powers, as they were spelled to be immune from mind control against vampires and Silas. *'Illusions '- Possibly their most threatening ability, Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many vampires capable of brute force. Silas for example once made these illusions convincing enough to actually make an Original like Klaus believe that he's on the verge of death after Silas made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back with the indestructible White Oak Stake, and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with Caroline Forbes that Klaus was able to break himself free from it. *'Voice Mimicry '- When they use their illusions to appear as someone else, Immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want, using their voice in addition to their appearance. *'Telepathy '- Immortals have the ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. However, there seems to be a limit to how fast they can fully read someone's mind, as Silas failed to realize that Damon was on to him until it was too late. *'Dream Manipulation' - Immortals can control dreams and subconscious. Immortals can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. *'Psychic Pain Infliction '- Similar to witches, with their illusions and telepathic powers, Immortals are able to inflict illusion psychic pain on their victims as shown when Silas attacked Klaus and Caroline. By extension of this power, Silas made Bonnie think she was suffocating to death, as a psychic illusion to her body. *'Mind Compulsion' - Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and erase humans and other supernatural being's memories, even without eye contact, and even to extremely powerful witches such as Qetsiyah, even while they are on vervain. They are even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Super Durability' - Immortals can take a great amount of damage. *'Accelerated Healing Factor '- As they have unconditional immortality, Immortals heal despite any level of damage on their bodies. They can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken, and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. A steady diet of blood allows for an even faster healing factor. *'Advanced Immunity '- Being truly and unconditionally immortal, Immortals are immune to all known weaknesses of regular Vampires. They're immune to wooden weapons, sunlight, vervain, and werewolf bites and are able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any effect on them, although it is highly unlikely as their bodies are supposedly completely indestructible. *Immortals possess supernatural physical as well as psychic abilities. Although they are the first vampiric lifeforms to exist, their physical abilities e.g. their strength and speed etc. are noticeably inferior to that of vampires created from Esther's ritual, and do not increase over time. Their psychic powers grow stronger with human blood. *'Immortality '- The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known immortals, including vampires and the Original Vampires, Immortals are truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon Witch Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Divination:' The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Clairvoyance:' The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. **'Intuition:' The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. **'Mediumship:' The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead. **'Premonitions:' The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry:' The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. **'Special Psychic Gifts:' The practice of divination through powers that are unique unto the witch. (Davina Claire could psychically sense the use of magic and also the location of the witch. Monique Deveraux could psychically sense whether or not someone was lying, while her aunt, Sophie Deveraux, could psychically sense whether or not someone was pregnant.) *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. *'Innate Magic:' A form of magic that taps into the internal resources of the witch. This type of magic is the most convenient and quickest to use, though a witch's energies are limited and can cause pain and discomfort for over-use. Because of this limitation, witches must learn to draw upon external sources of power to not tax upon their own abilities and therefore can only cast minor spells'. '''As a witch's power grows with training and experience, they are able to perform more powerful feats of magic. *[http://vampirediariesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_Magic '''Spirit Magic':] A form of magic that calls upon the aid of spirits. It is commonly used amongst the witches in the series as it is considered a major source for witchcraft. Since witches are the servants of nature and their purpose is to maintain the balance, they use the power that the spirits provide by calling out for them. Weaknesses *'Magic '- Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Qetsiyah was able to bury and immobilize Silas in a tomb while Bonnie Bennett had temporarily petrified him. Qetsiyah also calcified Amara and anchored her to The Other Side. In addition, the Hunter's Curse can affect an Immortal although the effect will only be temporary. *'The Cure '- If an Immortal takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch, then they would return to being a witch, and a hybrid would return to being a werewolf. However the cure is gone as both Silas and Amara are dead. *'Doppelgängers '-Silas and Amara's biggest weaknesses. As Dopplegangers were created to balance the existence of Immortals within nature, they can be used to invoke linking spells that bind them to other dopplegangers, both previous and next. If a powerful Witch is able to link an Immortal with their respective Doppleganger, it will take away their mental abilities, leaving them practically powerless. *'Desiccation '- Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Wolfsbane' - Wolfsbane burns Primordials just like it does with the other Werewolves, although a Primordial will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the Wolfsbane is gone in seconds. *'Expression '- Expression is the only form of magic that can weaken and trap him but cannot kill him. *'Ancient Silver Maple Ash Dagger' - This dagger can be used to immobilize him. *'Ancient Silver Maple Stake' - As a half Primordial werewolf he might be *able to be killed by this stake but it was never proven. *'Zombie Bite' - A bite from a zombie can't kill him but will weaken him for a period of time. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Hunter's Curse '- If a non-original hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. *'Desiccation' - ' '''Because of their vampire side, non-original hybrids can desiccate without blood. *'Broken Neck''' - Breaking a non-original hybrid's neck will results in the Hybrid going unconscious. *'The blood of the last two living doppelgängers' - The Travelers are able to cure vampirism by use of a spell and doppelganger blood. If a non-original hybrid drinks their blood, they will be turned back into a werewolf and return to the state of death prior to their transition to vampirism/hybrid. ( Probably won't work because he'll just be half werewolf/half-immortal) *'Disbelief: '''The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to involunarily block their own powers for a short time. *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse of Magic:''' The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. Gallery Jjoop.jpeg 185px-Pll spf1 jackson.jpg Category:Hybrid Category:Vampire Category:Werewolves Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Immortal Category:Male Category:Supernaturals